onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Fight Together
|Image= |Singer=Namie Amuro |Album= |Label= |Length=2:30 (Opening) |Use=Episode 493 - |Website= http://www.avexnet.or.jp/amuro/ |Pre=One day |Next=Fight Together}} "Fight Together" is the 14th opening for One Piece. Opening The song opens with quick shots of Gol D. Roger, Shanks, a young Luffy after his receives Shanks' hat and the present day Luffy. We then see the Thousand Sunny sailing across a world map as silhouettes of the crew appearing walking on the bottom of the screen (First Luffy, then Chopper, Brook, Usopp, Nami, Robin, Zoro, Sanji and finally Franky) as the song's first beats begins. After awhile the Sunny suddenly blasts off, the wave transitions to the next scene. We see the Sunny all in its lonesome on the Sabaody Archipelago as the title screen comes up. Cut to the straw hat on a rock, quick scenes from the Marineford Arc are imposed on it in leiu with the lyrics. Then to Luffy as he looks at the straw hat as the wind blows his back to the camera, followed by a closer shot of this before he look at his Vivre Card. The camera then does a quick zoom from him into the sky. Cut to Zoro on Kuraigana Island deflecting projectiles with his swords, then to Nami on Weatheria using a Wind Knot. A fat Usopp on Boin Archipelago shooting things with his Kabuto. The zoom in on his eye transitions to Chopper reading in one of the Torino Kingdom's libraries. Brook swirling with musical notes on Namakura Island. Robin at Tequila Wolf, Franky in one of Vegapunk's labs on Karakuri. And finally Sanji performing a Diable Jambe attack in the Kamabakka Kingdom. It then goes to the childhood Ace running through the forest along with Sabo and a young Luffy following after them. They run toward a sunset before Luffy jumps at them and knocks all three to the ground. An overhead shot of three as they lay on the grass, Ace and Sabo are annoyed at first but they start laughing with Luffy. Then to the three looking out onto the ocean. Ace says something to make Luffy yell at him while Sabo just laughs. We briefly cut to the Straw Hats Jolly Roger before showing past clips of Luffy and one of the Straw Hats: Zoro pledging his loyalty to Luffy while holding off some Marines at Shell Town. As well as Zoro pledging never to lose again after being defeated by Mihawk the first time. Luffy inviting Usopp to join his crew which Usopp gladly accepts as well as Usopp encouraging Luffy to get up after he was temporarily beaten by Rob Lucci. Sanji and Zeff as well as Sanji enthusiastically telling Luffy about the All Blue. Luffy giving Nami his hat after she was betrayed by Arlong and his proclaiming that they're nakama as she cries. Luffy first meeting Chopper and later yelling for him to join his crew. The Straw Hats standing on the courthouse of Enies Lobby making their deceleration of war on the World Government to save Robin, who yells her wish to live after seeing this. Franky thanking the Straw Hats after the Enies Lobby battle and Luffy waving Franky's speedos in the air inviting him to join the Straw Hats. And quick scenes of the adventure in Thriller Bark ending with Luffy telling Brook about Laboon as he plays piano. We then go back to Luffy looking at the straw hat on the rock as the sunlight comes in. The spirit of Ace appears behind Luffy and pushes him forward, smiling reassuringly at Luffy before he disappears. Luffy stares at the spot for a moment before going to the straw hat and putting it on, smiling. It cuts to him walking on a path as image of the Straw Hats scroll through, after Robin's image Luffy starts running before it cuts to him running to his crew and the Thousand Sunny before the crew and he jumps into the air. Quick cut of Luffy smiling as he jumps and a still image of the crew (with Luffy wearing a captain's coat) heading for the Sunny as the song ends. Lyrics |} Site Navigation Category:One Piece Music Category:One Piece Openings